Deep Space Nine (CCG)
The Deep Space Nine expansion set, with 276 cards, was a continuation of previous sets for experienced players and a starting set for inexperienced players. For these players, a rule book was included. The Bajoran and Cardassian affiliations, the Bajoran wormhole, and the Gamma Quadrant were new to the ST:CCG. For the first time in the game, HQ and Site cards were used. Artifacts * Alien Gambling Device R'' * Mysterious Orb ''R * Orb Fragment R'' * Saltah'na Clock ''R Dilemmas * Altonian Brain Teaser U'' * Angry Mob ''C * Aphasia Device C'' * Arms Deal ''U * Assassin's Blade C'' * Brief Romance ''C * Clan People C'' * Common Thief ''C * Dal'Rok U'' * DNA Clues ''R * Duonetic Field Generator U'' * Extradition ''U * Flaxian Assassin U'' * Framed for Murder ''U * Garak Has Some Issues R'' * Garanian Bolites ''C * Harvester Virus R'' * Hate Crime ''U * Isolinear Puzzle C'' * Kidnappers ''C * Lethean Telepathic Attack U'' * Lockbox ''C * Misguided Activist C'' * No Loose Ends ''R * None Shall Pass C'' * Odo's "Cousin" ''U * Punishment Box U'' * "Pup" ''R * Seismic Quake R'' * Skullduggery ''C * "Subspace Seaweed" U'' * The Three Vipers ''R * Trauma R'' * Untrustworthy Associate ''U * Vantika's Neural Pathways C'' * Vendetta ''C * Vole Infestation C'' Doorways * Airlock ''R * Bajoran Wormhole U'' * Secret Compartment ''R Equipment * Bajoran PADD C'' * Bajoran Phaser ''C * Bajoran Phaser Rifle U'' * Cardassian Disruptor ''C * Cardassian Disruptor Rifle U'' * Cardassian PADD ''C * Engineering Tricorder C'' * Hypospray ''U * Medical PADD U'' * Science Kit ''C * Science PADD U'' Events * Automated Security System ''R * Bajoran Civil War R'' * Computer Crash ''U * Defiant Dedication Plaque R'' * Duranja ''R * Espionage: Bajoran on Cardassian U'' * Espionage: Cardassian on Bajoran ''U * Espionage: Cardassian on Federation U'' * Espionage: Cardassian on Klingon ''U * Espionage: Romulan on Bajoran U'' * Espionage: Romulan on Cardassian ''U * Establish Landing Protocols C'' * HQ: War Room ''U * Reaction Control Thrusters C'' * Recruit Mercenaries ''R * Renewal Scroll U'' * System 5 Disrupters ''R * Treaty: Bajoran/Klingon U'' * Treaty: Federation/Bajoran ''C * Treaty: Federation/Cardassian C'' * Treaty: Romulan/Cardassian ''U * Weapons Locker C'' Facilities Bajoran * Bajoran Outpost ''C * Chamber of Ministers R'' * Deep Space Nine/Terok Nor ''R (mixed Bajoran/Cardassian affiliation) Cardassian * Cardassian Outpost C'' * Central Command ''R * Nor C'' Federation * Klaestron Outpost ''C (mixed Cardassian/Federation affiliation) Interrupts * Activate Tractor Beam C'' * Baseball ''R * Docking Procedures C'' * Dropping In ''U * Extraordinary Methods U'' * Going to the Top ''R * Hidden Fighter U'' * Incoming Message - Bajoran ''U * Incoming Message - Cardassian U'' * Magnetic North ''U * Oof! U'' * Orb Experience ''U * Preparation U'' * Protouniverse ''R * Reclamation C'' * Smoke Bomb ''U * The Walls Have Ears R'' * Time to Reconsider ''U * Unnatural Causes U'' * Wormhole Navigation Schematic ''U Missions * Access Relay Station R'' * Acquire Illicit Explosives ''S * Aid Fugitives R'' * Alter Records ''U * Camping Trip R'' * Changeling Research ''R * Characterize Neutrino Emissions S'' * Colony Preparations ''U * Cure Blight R'' * Deliver Supplies ''S * Eliminate Virus S'' * Establish Station ''S * Intercept Maquis S'' * Intercept Renegade ''S * Investigate Rumors R'' * Kressari Rendezvous ''S * Orb Negotiations U'' * Refuse Immigration ''S * Reignite Dead Star S'' * Relocate Settlers ''S * Rescue Prisoners S'' * Search and Rescue ''S * Search for Survivors S'' * Study Badlands ''U * Study Plasma Storm S'' * Survey Star System ''U * Symbiont Diagnosis R'' * Verify Evidence ''S Objectives * Beware of Q C'' * Establish Tractor Lock ''R * Explore Gamma Quadrant U'' * File Mission Report ''U * HQ: Defensive Measures U'' * HQ: Return Orb to Bajor ''R * HQ: Secure Homeworld U'' * Navigate Plasma Storms ''U * Plans of the Obsidian Order R'' * Plans of the Tal Shiar ''R * Process Ore U'' * Rescue Personnel ''R Personnel Bajoran * Anara C'' * Bareil Antos ''R * Colonel Day R'' * General Krim ''R * Jabara U'' * Jaro Essa ''R * Kai Opaka R'' * Kallis Ven ''C * Kira Nerys * Lenaris Holem R'' * Li Nalas ''R * Minister Rozahn C'' * Mora Pol ''R * Nalan Bal C'' * Neela ''R * Odo R'' * Pallra ''R * Prylar Mond C'' * Rano Dake ''C * Rase Norvan C'' * Razka Karn ''R * Rinnak Pire C'' * Shakaar Edon ''R * Surmak Ren R'' * Tahna Los ''R * Trazko U'' * Varis Sul ''U * Vedek Sorad C'' * Vedek Winn ''R * Weld Ram C'' Cardassian * Aamin Marritza ''R * Ari C'' * Boheeka ''R * Borad R'' * Dakol ''C * Danar R'' * Derell ''C * Dukat R'' * Elim Garak ''R * Enabran Tain R'' * Entek ''R * Ghoren C'' * Gilor Rejal ''R * Hogue C'' * Jasad ''U * Jural C'' * Korinas ''R * Kotran Pa'Dar U'' * Kovat ''R * Makbar R'' * Natima Lang ''R * Parn C'' * Perak ''C * Plain, Simple Garak R'' * Rekelen ''C * Tekeny Ghemor R'' * Tora Ziyal ''R (mixed Bajoran/Cardassian affiliation) * R'' * Turrel ''R * Ulani Belor C'' Federation * Benjamin Sisko ''R * Graham Davis C'' * Jace Michaels ''C * Jadzia Dax R'' * Jake and Nog ''R (mixed Federation/Ferengi affiliation) * Julian Bashir R'' * Karen Loews ''C * Lojal C'' * Orren Ran ''C * Paxton Reese C'' * Taylor Moore ''C * T'Lor C'' Klingon * Bo'Rak ''R * D'Ghor R'' * Grilka ''R * Morka R'' * T'Kar ''U * Yeto R'' Non-Aligned * Altovar ''R * Amaros C'' * Coutu ''C * Dr. Nydom C'' * E'Tyshra ''U * Jaheel C'' * Kalita ''C * Martus Mazur R'' * Rax'Na ''C * Retaya R'' * Rionoj ''C * Sakonna R'' * Sharat ''U * Ty Kajada C'' * Zef'No ''R Romulan * Karina R'' * Ruwon ''R * Selveth R'' * Sorus ''R * Vakis R'' Q-Dilemmas * Fightin' Words ''U * I Tried to Warn You U'' * Rethorical Questions ''U * Risky Business U'' Ships Bajoran * Assault Vessel ''C * Bajoran Freighter C'' * Bajoran Interceptor ''U * Bajoran Scout Vessel U'' Cardassian * ''R * Cardassian Shuttle C'' * ''C * R'' * Military Freighter * ''R Federation * C'' * ''PV * R'' Klingon * ''Cha'Joh R'' (mixed Klingon/Romulan affiliation) * [[IKC Toh'Kaht|IKC ''Toh'Kaht]] R'' Non-Aligned * Flaxian Scout Vessel ''C * Miradorn Raider C'' * Rigelian Freighter ''C * Xepolite Freighter C'' Sites * Commander's Office ''U * Docking Pads U'' * Docking Ports ''C * Docking Pylons U'' * Garak's Tailor Shop ''R * Guest Quarters U'' * Infirmary ''U * Ops C'' * Ore Processing Unit ''U * Promenade Shops U'' * Science Lab ''U * Security Office U Category:CCG sets